The Only Other Girl
by Nerva al'Thor
Summary: -Oneshot; Complete- A vampire should never suffer attachment to a mortal.


**The Only Other Girl**

"_Love ceases to be a pleasure, when it ceases to be a secret_._"_

She was the only other girl that he had noticed in that welcoming assembly of freshmen in Cross Academy. She had short, slightly wavy hair that hung up to her jaws, auburn in color, offset by her startling green eyes. He could remember that the green in her eyes were different, something of aquamarine and yellow-green, depending on how the light hit them, or what angle the light was coming from. She had neither freckles nor pimples, and her skin was smooth and fair, a definite mark that she was one taken good care of by a known dermatologist. Like many of the girls in that assembly, she watched him with fascination and adoration, unwittingly drawn to his vampiric charms.

It was the only time that he had consented to actually speak before freshmen; it was too troublesome a task that he usually let Aido and Kain handle. Perhaps it was because he had been feeling particularly bored that day, so he actually took the time to write himself a proper speech and speak it in front of the school. Chairman Cross had been pleasantly surprised, and he knew Yuuki was watching him with adoration that she had always had. He could feel the hostility from the future Day Class boys, not that it did much to gain his notice. The only Day Class boy he would ever notice would be Zero Kiryuu.

As he ended the speech with the customary welcome for this year's new students of Cross Academy, the girl had been one of the few who didn't stand. She was looking straight at him, the blush pale on her cheeks now, as she had regained her composure halfway through his speech.

Just for the heck of it, Kaname flashed a rare but meaningful smile.

---

She was the only other girl who didn't immediately become a member of their nightly mob outside the Moon Dormitory. He had immediately scanned for her face while Yuuki and Kiryuu had their hands full, and to his tremendous surprise, he did not find hair or hide of her in the gushing crowd that reminded him of hyper chickens every evening.

---

Her name was Lian Suiren, a half-Chinese half-Russian. He had smiled to himself when he rummaged through the school records and found her familiar picture on the forms. She'd spent much of her childhood in Shanghai, China, and planned to finish the rest of her schooling in the country. Her parents were tycoons, and the marriage was to cement a corporate alliance between the two gigantic companies that were only second to the Ichijou firms.

Kaname printed himself a copy of her files and neatly tucked it into one of his class workbooks. He would spend the next few weeks reading about her, and what background of her the school had managed to write up.

---

She was the only other girl that he had asked to dance in that Friendship Ball organized by Chairman Cross. She had looked especially attractive in the serpentine dress that clung to her shapely figure, the deep neckline doing her ample and pretty cleavage some well-deserved justice. Her hair was swept to the side and held there by hairspray. He had taken the liberty of tucking a single blue rose over her left ear.

Her movements were slow and graceful as they danced in the slow arc, an old song wafting around them, enveloping them in music.

_In your heart_

_Can't you feel the glory_

_Throughout joy, throughout pain_

_We can move worlds again_

_Take my hand, _

_Dance with me_

_Dance with me_

He drew her to the gardens when Seiren and Kain hadn't been looking. She went with him with no complaint, but she was also self-composed, when other, lesser females would have been gushing over their sheer luck. They sat beside each other facing one of the many fountains, one that he particularly liked, which was an angel scratching it's backside rather blatantly. He asked her about her studies, and she candidly replied that she loved her Math and Science, to which he agreed. He had always preferred numbers, but he did have his handful of favored authors.

It would have been the simplest thing to charm her with a bit more ounce of pheromone, and sneak a small gash on her neck or arm, and then take a little sip of her blood from there, with care that his fangs should not graze her skin.

But he didn't.

Before he left when the clock struck eleven, though, he had given her a taste of his lips, and he was glad to say that she too had given him hers.

He decided that she was a good kisser after that brief tryst under the oak tree.

---

She was one of the few who could actually afford having a dorm room to themselves. Her rooms were located in the Day Class Girls' building, by the eastern wing, at the topmost floor. It had been easy sneaking into her rooms after they had arranged a set-up: he had come to be expected every weekend, and she would leave her window open, just a fraction of an inch, and as a sign that she was waiting she would burn a stick of sandalwood incense; if she wasn't lavender would be the scent that would waft from the window.

They spent the first few weekends idling around, playing Monopoly or chess, with him teaching her some of his age-old techniques to guarantee a checkmate in three moves only. Sometimes she would pop them some popcorn or microwave some pasta. She would drink a myriad of sodas, her favorite being Cherry Coke, whereas he would have his water with the customary blood tablet.

With the visits, inevitably, came the need for intimacy.

He had come to her during a particularly rainy evening and asked if he could use her shower while his clothes dried out. She ushered him into the bath and told him, quite frankly, that she did not have anything that he could wear for the time being – unless he would suffer some hours gallivanting around in her jammies.

She had opened the shower for him, the hot water cascading down his hair, then down his bare chest and arms and legs. She had turned away soon after, but his arms had already wound themselves around her waist, the protest dying even before they could leave her lips. Soon her nightgown was wet and clung to her in a mist-like fashion, and under the flimsy cloth he could see her nipples standing proudly at the tips of her small breasts. His right hand cupped her between the legs as his lips claimed the side of her neck.

It was his first time making love to a human after his disastrous binding into this body that wasn't his in the first place. He tried to modulate his strength, something which he found quite hard to do after discovering just how tight, hot and wet her secret depths were. He did a good job making sure he didn't cleave her apart from between her legs, just as she did a good job making sure her moans and cries were kept to that steamy little bathroom alone.

He'd pulled out in time just as his orgasm left him weak and dripping, and they stayed huddled on the bathroom floor in a glorious foam of bubbles and other fluids.

---

He took great care whenever they made love, something he had never done with anyone before. He took all precautions against accidental pregnancy with her, as their intimate moments didn't end with that one chance in her bathroom. Sometimes he would dare sneak her into the Moon Dorms, and in the moonlight he would admire her more as she stood unflinching, her hand in his as she followed him into the mysterious corners of his bedchambers.

She was never afraid of him. And that earned her his respect.

---

She had not argued with him when he told her about the threat of Rido looming over the Academy. He had done the pacing around the room as he talked, with her sitting calmly on his bed, her hands on her lap. They had easily come to an agreement that she would drop out of the Academy and return to China.

This was before the long school holidays.

---

He was in Aido's estate somewhere in the Caribbean with the other members of his circle of friends when he received the news through an international SMS message. The message was brief and short, telling him about her accident as she skii'd somewhere in-between France and Belgium with some school friends. She had broken her neck and didn't make it alive to the hospital.

He sat there for hours silent, refusing to acknowledge even Seiren when she had tried to report more things to him about Rido's movement. He twirled his cell phone idly in his hands, his crimson eyes looking out of the window and into the gathering dusk outside.

After a few moments he turned to his phone and deleted all pictures of her and her details in his phone book. Then he rose and went to look for Seiren and Ichijou.


End file.
